


You’re My Best Friend

by cubanswhore



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, ROLLISI ARE BROS, crackhead thoughts must be fed with crackhead fics, i haven’t thought this through, idk - Freeform, maybe rollisi live together, maybe some rollaro??, pure crackheadassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubanswhore/pseuds/cubanswhore
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Sonny Carisi are bros. Just bros bein’ bros.





	You’re My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda breaks into Sonny’s apartment when he doesn’t answer her calls all day.
> 
>  
> 
> I loosely based this on the time my best friend climbed through my window as I slept because she hadn’t seen me in two weeks.

Amanda hates when Sonny calls in sick. Not because she has to potentially take over some tasks he’d usually take on, but because Sonny never calls in sick, and for him to do so must mean he’s come down with something bad. In the past four years of working with him, he’s only missed work due to sickness three times, and those times he was either coughing his lungs out, leaning over the toilet, or sweating out a too-high fever. Sonny didn’t get sick very often, but when he did, it was certainly something Amanda worried about.

She sent him a quick text to check in but never got a response; in her mind, that either meant Sonny was asleep or too busy suffering. She let a few hours pass before opting to call him, a frown settling on her face when it went straight to voicemail. She tried again two, three more times, each time resulting in the same thing. Now she was really worrying.

Standing from her desk, she spotted Olivia walking into the precinct.

“Hey, Liv, have you heard from Carisi?”

“Not since he called in this morning. Why?” Amanda shrugged, following Olivia into her office.

“He hasn’t answered any of my calls. Maybe I’m just over-exaggerating, but it really isn’t like him to just not answer.” She took a seat on the couch near the door, furrowing her eyebrows as Liv set her keys down.

“And you’re worried about him,” she concluded, looking at Amanda for the first time since they entered her office. “Try running down to his apartment later, make sure he didn’t knock himself out.”

 

Amanda left on the dot when her shift ended hours later, having already called for an Uber to take her to Sonny’s apartment. She bounced her leg in the backseat the entire ride, the worst possible scenarios bouncing back and forth in her mind. What if he was passed out on the bathroom floor? What if he needed to go to the hospital? What if he was kidnapped? What if he was dead and she was the one to discover his body? Then she’d have to deal with alerting the entire Carisi clan, and she’d rather evaporate than have to do that.

Overthinking the situation made time go by faster, and pretty soon she found herself in the elevator of Sonny’s apartment building. She pressed the button for the fifth floor and decided to try calling him again. Still no answer. Now, it wasn’t him being sick she was worried about anymore; it was him not answering her calls, because Sonny never missed a call. Within a minute the elevator doors opened and Amanda didn’t waste a second before she was headed towards the door to Sonny’s apartment. She checked every space he’s ever told her about for a spare key and found nothing, and she tested the doorknob only to find that it was locked; if anything, this just heightened her concern.

She bent down to be eye-level with the doorknob, reaching up to her hair to pull out a bobby pin before shimmying it into the keyhole. The process of breaking into her best friend’s apartment took only a few minutes, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t proud of herself for doing that successfully. She opened the door just enough for her to squeeze into the apartment, immediately noticing something that was off: there was the smell of food all around. She knew that if Sonny called in sick, it meant he was sick to the point where he hardly left his bed. She didn’t close the door solely because she didn’t know what it was that Sonny was dealing with; there was the one time where the sound of a pin dropping caused him to rush to the bathroom to practically puke his guts out, thanks a lot to his migraine.

She carefully stepped further into the apartment, keeping her steps light. Maybe she was being dramatic, breaking into Sonny’s apartment and tip-toeing around for no apparent reason. She noticed a coat on the coat rack– it didn’t look like it belonged to Sonny, but she had no way of confirming it didn’t. Amanda peered into the kitchen, the pot on the stove not easing her nerves nor spiking them. She was making her way up the stairs when she heard a door close; Amanda, given the fact that she was thinking the absolute worst at the moment, reached down to her holster as a subconscious reaction. She continued up the stairs at a slower pace, quickly pulling her gun and pointing it at the first sign of movement she saw down the hallway.

“NYP-“ She called out as she usually did, abruptly cutting herself off upon the realization that it wasn’t Sonny outside the bedroom door, rather someone else. On the receiving end of the gun came a loud yell and a jump about a mile high.

“Barba?” She breathed out, placing her gun back in its holster as a look of complete and utter confusion plastered on her face. Rafael, on the other hand, was gaping at her, motioning at her gun with his hand.

“What, so now you’re just shooting people that come into Carisi’s apartment?!” He exclaimed through a whisper.

“Sonny hasn’t been answering his phone all day. It’s unlike him, I thought he died or something.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course you’d be the one to expect the worst,” he replied, earning himself a glare.

Amanda eyed him for a minute before asking the question that would pry at her forever if she didn’t.

“What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t stand him?” Rafael visibly tensed, pressing his lips together.

“I can hardly stand anyone, Rollins. He isn’t special. I came by to check on him.”

“Right. How did you know he was out sick?”

From where they stood in the hallway, Amanda could hear the creak of Sonny’s bed– switching positions as he slept, probably. She heard Rafael exhale, tilting her head as she awaited a response. He glared at her, his expression only softening when a hoarse groan emerged from the bedroom, followed by indistinguishable murmurs. He didn’t answer her, instead just opening the door to peek inside, checking if Sonny had woken up or was just talking in his sleep. When he saw that it was the former he let out a sigh, stepping into the room. Amanda followed suit, figuring she’d finish interrogating Rafael at a later time.

“Rafi, I think I’m dying,” Sonny mumbled, his voice raspy from sleeping and sickness. He reached for Rafael’s hand before continuing on about how shitty he felt.

“M’sore, Rafi, my body hurts. My chest hurts. Wha’ if my lungs collapsed, Rafi? It hurts to breathe. I’m dying, Rafi.”

Sonny spoke slowly, his accent much thicker when laced with sleep. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, dropping his hand from Rafael’s. Rafael combed his fingers through Sonny’s hair, a small smile set on his lips. He knew Amanda was witnessing the entire thing and was most likely going to bring up Sonny’s constant use of the nickname ‘Rafi,’ of all things.

“Sonny, Rollins is here, she came to check up on you.” Sonny only nodded, Rafael’s words evidently going in one ear and out the other. So, he tried again.

“Dominick. Amanda came to check on you. She says you haven’t been answering her calls.” Rafael looked back at Amanda, shaking his head as she just looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

He knew as soon as she got him alone again he was in for endless questioning.

Sonny finally opened his eyes, now more awake than asleep, a lopsided grin settling on his lips as he looked up at Rafael and Amanda.

“Hey, ‘Manda. When did you get here? Rafi, when did she get here?” He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Just a while ago. I came down because you weren’t my answering my calls, Sonny, I got worried.” Amanda moved to stand at the edge of the bed, Rafael going to sit on the other side.

“I wasn’t? I wasn’t sleepin’ for long,” Sonny began as he rummaged around the blankets for his phone, finally finding it down by his leg, “Oh, I musta let the battery run out. My charger’s downstairs, got lazy and didn’t feel like gettin’ it.”

Rafael let out a dry chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re kidding. You couldn’t bring this up to me? You could’ve saved me from nearly getting my head blown off by Amanda just now.”

“Your head blown off by Aman- what?” Sonny looked between the two others, completely confused with what had just been said. Amanda only leaned her head back and groaned. She stood up, figuring that since she now knew Sonny was alive and already had someone checking on him, she could go home to relieve her sitter, telling just as much to the men in the room.

Before she exited the room she faced Rafael, pointing a finger at him like a mother scolding her child. “You owe me answers. You too, Dominick, but I’ll save it for when you don’t think you’re dying anymore. Feel better.” With that she left, peering back into the kitchen on her way out, waiting until she was in the elevator to call Rafael’s cell. He picked up on the second ring.

“Didn’t you just leave, Rollins?”

“Yeah, but I thought I should let you know what whatever’s on the stove seems to be a lost cause.”

“Oh, you have got to be fucking joking.”

Amanda hung up after that, leaving the apartment building with a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i am living and breathing nyquil right now. this probably didn’t make sense to you but it made sense in my crackhead brain!
> 
> my tumblr is cubanswhore and my twitter is @carisijunior :* validate me please


End file.
